tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tickled Pink
Tickled Pink is the third episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller sends James to the Sodor Steamworks for a new coat of paint. Emily has broken down while picking up Bridget Hatt to take her to a birthday party and no other engine is available, so Sir Topham Hatt has to send James, who is still painted in his pink undercoat. When Emily sees James, she laughs at him, so to prevent the others from doing the same, James decides to hide. He sees Toby coming down the line and hides beneath a willow tree but Gordon rushes past and blows the tree branches up and Toby sees him and laughs. Then he sees Diesel who is shunting trucks. James really does not want to be seen by Diesel so he hides behind the waiting trucks. Eventually, Diesel shunts them all and James and his pink paint are revealed. Diesel laughs at James. Finally, James tries to hide from Gordon in Henry's Tunnel. Thomas and Percy arrive to see what is going on. Gordon insists that the engine in the tunnel reveal himself so that the express can get through. So, James is left with no choice but to reveal himself and after James is laughed at, he realises he is running late. So he steams to Maithwaite passing Henry and Spencer who also laugh, but James does not mind; he just wants to be a really useful engine. James thinks Bridget and her friends will laugh at him, but instead they smiled, got excited & very happy and Bridget & her friends said to James Pink is their favourite colour, which makes James feel better. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bridget Hatt's Friends * Edward (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * The Coal Hopper * Henry's Tunnel * Maithwaite * Town Square Trivia * Kerry Shale joins the UK voice cast. * The plot is similar to Henry Sees Red from The Railway Series book, Henry and the Express. * A deleted scene from this episode can be seen in Percy's Parcel and Being Percy. * This episode marks two things: ** The first appearance of Bridget Hatt since the eleventh season episode, Percy and the Left Luggage. ** Bridget Hatt's first speaking role since the tenth season, episode, Which Way Now?. Goofs * Diesel's bufferbeam is black in one scene. * When Gordon races past Toby, the brake coach is at the back of the express, but in the next shot, the brake coach is at the front. * When James puffs away from Spencer, his coaches have switched places. Quotes * Emily: "Cinders and Ashes! You're bright pink James!? Ha! Ha! Ha!" * Toby: "Fizzling Fireboxes James! You're a big pink engine! Ha! Ha! Ha!" * Percy: "James... you're all....pink! Ha, ha! What a funny colour!" * Gordon: I'd hide, too, if I was bright pink! * Spencer: "Oh, dear James. Bright pink really isn't your colour!" Merchandise * Books - Pink James * Magazine Stories - Tickled Pink/Tickled Pink/Tickled Pink! * Capsule Plarail - Pink James In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Best of James * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Creaky Cranky DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Steam Team Collection * The Best of Friends US * Creaky Cranky DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection Malaysia/Taiwan/Norway/Denmark/Sweden/Finland * Creaky Cranky AUS * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) JPN * Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas GER * The Lion of Sodor (DVD) DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories Gallery File:TickledPinktitlecard.png|Title card File:TickledPinkJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TickledPinkNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TickledPinkFinnishTitleCard..png|Finnish title card File:TickledPinkKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:TickledPinkRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:TickledPinkGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German title card TickledPink75.png TickledPink76.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink2.png File:TickledPink3.png|James, Edward, and the Fat Controller at Tidmouth Sheds File:TickledPink4.png File:TickledPink5.png File:TickledPink6.png File:TickledPink7.png File:TickledPink8.png File:TickledPink9.png File:TickledPink10.png|James and Emily File:TickledPink11.png File:TickledPink12.png File:TickledPink13.png|Toby File:TickledPink14.png File:TickledPink15.png|Gordon and Toby File:TickledPink16.png|James and Toby File:TickledPink17.png File:TickledPink18.png File:TickledPink19.png File:TickledPink20.png File:TickledPink21.png File:TickledPink22.png File:TickledPink23.png|Diesel File:TickledPink24.png File:TickledPink25.png File:TickledPink26.png|Percy, Gordon, and Thomas File:TickledPink27.png File:TickledPink28.png|Spencer File:TickledPink29.png File:TickledPink30.png File:TickledPink31.png File:TickledPink32.png|Bridget Hatt and her friends File:TickledPink33.png File:TickledPink35.png File:TickledPink36.png|James File:TickledPink37.png File:TickledPink38.jpg File:TickledPink39.jpg File:TickledPink40.png File:TickledPink41.png File:TickledPink42.jpg|Gordon File:TickledPink43.jpg File:TickledPink44.png File:TickledPink45.png|James enters the Sodor Steamworks File:TickledPink46.png File:TickledPink47.png File:TickledPink48.png File:TickledPink49.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TickledPink50.png|Emily File:TickledPink51.png File:TickledPink52.png File:TickledPink53.png File:TickledPink54.png File:TickledPink55.png File:TickledPink56.png File:TickledPink57.png File:TickledPink58.png File:TickledPink59.png File:TickledPink60.png File:TickledPink61.png File:TickledPink62.png File:TickledPink63.png File:TickledPink64.png File:TickledPink65.png File:TickledPink66.png File:TickledPink67.png File:TickledPink68.png File:TickledPink69.png File:TickledPink70.png File:TickledPink71.png File:TickledPink72.png File:TickledPink73.png File:TickledPink74.png File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG File:TheWorldofThomas.png|The World of Thomas - Book File:TheWorldofThomas(Japanese).jpg|The World of Thomas - Japanese Book File:PinkJamesbookcover.png|Chinese Book Episode File:Tickled Pink - British narration|British Narration File:Tickled Pink - American narration|American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes